Phone sex
by Akai-Tiger
Summary: I REALLY don't think I have to explain this one. The name says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Akai-Tiger here. I put up another one...I apologize to the world. OTL

Disclaimer: Yaoi Smut. SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT...and smut. If you still don't comprehend I am sorry but I cannot help you. I own nothing. Slight swearing.

Terrible grammar is terrible. I apologize. Will take help in pointing out errors please.

This was another rp I did with my Amerikan lover~ It was random. It is crack, yet not crack. I hope you enjoy.

Begin~

* * *

><p>America sat on his chair, fidgeting and squirming around. He was so BORED. His boss dragged him into one of those meeting where he absolutely just doesn't want to take part on. Urgh. He looks at the clock. It was just 5 minutes since he looked at the clock! He couldn't handle sitting down for 2 more hours. He had to do something at least. Something that could entertain him! Suddenly, a brilliant idea! He takes out his phone and text message his cute Russian baby cakes! 'Ivan! Baby! Hey! Wassup? How's my cute babe doing?'<p>

Russia jumped a bit when he heard his phone go off. Picking it up and flipping it open revieling that he had a text message. Ivan flushed, it was from Alfred. The Russian shook his head and replied. 'You are always so strange America. Is there something you needed? I am just reading by the fire.' Ivan wondered why Alfred wanted to know. Ah...he forgot to ask what America was doing before pressing send...oh well.

America grins when he got the message back. Sweet! Maybe he's not that busy then! 'Aww I'm not strange, babe! I'm just missing you! 3 ' I want you in my life right now!' He chuckles, wondering how the Russian would react to that?

Russia looked at the buzzing electronic and flipped it open again, staring at the message. His ears went red and he replied while biting his lip. 'I miss you too...I also want Alfred,da? You are making me hot with blush though, stop teasing.' Ivan sent it, the wording strange because he had more trouble typing and writing English than speaking it.

America already had his phone out and smiles when he saw the new text. He blinks and smirks a bit. Oh how cute his Russian was. His tongue pokes out. 'I ain't teasing you babe~ But how I wish I can see you looking so hot with that cute blush you always wear." Send~!

Russia frowned. Oh this man was asking for it. He replied quickly. 'Nyet! You cannot see! It is not cute.' Send.

America blinks. Woah, that was fast. Awww~ he pouts but in a silly way. While he was hidden away by the taller official beside him from his boss, he quickly takes a picture of himself, giving Ivan a little flying kiss with a message, 'Babe~ You know I love you, right? I say you are cute because I just love you damn much!" Send~!

Russia had been waiting for the reply. He flipped the phone open but was surprised by the picture inside. His anger melted. He just couldnt stay upset with Alfred. The Russian smiled softly and took a picture of himself back. He was still wearing his reading glasses and was in a sweater and his normal scarf. He added an 'I love you too puppy.' before sending.

America was humming a tune when he got a new message. Quickly he looks at the messa- Did he just squeal? Pretty much. And he even got a lot of strange stares go to him in the conference room. He quickly waves his hand dismissively, hiding his phone. That image was just too cute! When eyes no longer looked his way, he pulls his phone out again to stare at his Russian cutie! He's wearing glasses! Awww! 'Baby! I didn't know you wore glasses! You look fucking cute and hot in them! 3' SEND!

Russia looked at the message. Glasses? He only had...OH! Ivan mentally hit himself. He had forgotten he was wearing his reading glasses when he took the picture. The Russian was now bright red. "I do not look cute! They..they are just for reading. It is nothing,da? I...I also do not look hot. That is you." Send!

Alfred was still staring at the picture when he got a new message. He blinks and looks at it. Oh? He needed reading glasses? Awww~! 'Aww Ivan. Thanks! I know I'm hot and all, but you are definitely hot too, babe! 3 Sexy Russian with a cute tight butt!' Send!

Russia jumped at the buzz before pausing and thinking. Alfred was texting him alot...that ment the other was bored. From experience the Russian knew that the American normally only got really bored in meetings. If that was the case...revenge! Russia smiled, texting back. 'Do I make you hot? My tight butt is only for you. My hole loving when Florida comes to visit...I cannot wait till his next vacation in Russia~" send 3

If the Russian thinks he can outwit him in sexting, he is SO wrong. He licked his lips, replying back. 'Oh hell yeah, baby! Florida definitely needs to see that sweet ass of yours! He says that he wants a picture of your cute ass!" He cackled inwardly. SEND!

Ivan turned red. That little Amerikan bastard! He growled...then smiled. Well if he wanted it then Russia would give it. He quickly stripped his pants off and lay back on the couch, lifting his legs and spreading them a bit. He lowered the hand with the phone down to take a picture looking up. Showing his invitingly open ass as well as his monster length up to his chest and blushing face. His other hand lay on his chest. After clicking the pic he sat back up, face glowing as he added. 'Oh Amerika...I want you to send Florida soon...fast and hard. Please~' Send!

America stared at his phone, waiting for it to vibrate. He wonders if his lover accepted the challenge. Message alert! He quickly grabs it and opens it and- Good thing he had quick reflexes. His paperworks in front of him was almost close to getting blood splattered all over it as he holds and covers his bleeding nose. His eyes send the image down to the Southern state, already feeling it get hyper excited about this. When his boss noticed Alfred making a ruckus by his seat, he notices the personification of the United States bleeding. He started panicking. Alfred quickly waves his hand off, telling him not to worry about him! But if he could excuse him from the meeting and let him go straight back to his office, he would be so *very* grateful. When the approval was given, he dashed off out of the room and quickly into his office, locking all doors and closing all the blinds. He sat himself on his chair, the phone flipped open by his desk and stares at the picture again. He wanted Florida? Well Florida is already hard now, so might as well! He unzipped his pants and lowered it down, tugging his boxers down to free the proud and tall erection that is Florida. This time, he does something different. Taking his phone, he changed the mode to a video instead. He films a little bit of him pumping and stroking his own erection with a visible moan in the background for his Russian babe to hear. He just left it like that with no messages. SEND!

Russia felt the phone buzz and picked it up to look. What he saw was NOT what he expected. Ivan shivered as he watched the video, whole body feeling hot. When he heard Alfred moan he gave one of his own. Oh...he wanted it so bad now. Damn the Amerikan! Russia growled and ran to his bedroom, grabbing some lube before setting his phone on the bedside table. He set it to start recording in a minute and then stop recording after a certain time. THe Russian laid on his back and lubed up his fingers. When he heard the camera beep on he slowly ran them down his chest to his entrance. Ivan moaned and slipped a finger in, hips bucking a little. He let his eyes go to the camera and whined Alfred's name softly, already good and hard from Florida's video. The tall nation fingered himself for a bit, moaning loudly as he slipped in a second finger, then heard the beep of the camera and got back up, even if he wanted to continue. He smiled and clicked send, panting a little.

After sending that little video clip, now he couldn't help continue his little dastardly deed of touching himself, thinking the hand belonged to the Russian. He continues to stare at that picture, wishing it moved somehow. He jumps a bit when he got a new message. With his other free hand, he reaches for the phone and looks at the MOTHERFUUU! He sent back a video message! Without his realization, his other hand started pumping his manhood to perfection as he watches his lover touch himself in a very deliciously naughty way. He curses how far the Russian was to him! Florida was just imagining itself as those fingers pushing in deep inside the Russian and thrusting in. Oh this was not good. He throws and lashes everything off his desk and settled himself on top, sitting with his legs spread apart. The camera had a good view of Alfred's lower body only. Florida was the star of this clip. He recorded himself once more as his erection, now completely oozing with his pre-cum, was being pumped and stroked, his other hand massaging and toying around with his shaft. It was clearly visible too how his hips was jerking up a bit when the camera started moving around. He moaned and yelped at the pleasure he was bringing to himself even though all in his mind, he was thinking of the Russian. The video exceeded the limit, only managing to catch half of Ivan's name when it cut. He panted as he send the video.

Russia had started to touch his own leaking self now. Ivan jumped when he got the new message and looked at it, mouth going dry. He moaned and bucked his hips along with Alfred's, imagining that each thrust was going inside him. The sound of even just part of his name made him shudder. He needed to hear Alfred's voice. After much fumbling he finally got his phone to call the American, hand slowly pumping himself while he waited, listening to the rings.

His eyes were close shut. He was pretty much masturbating right on top of his desk. He kept on panting and moaning, not caring if the other people outside his office could hear him. He shivered a bit when he felt his desk vibrate. The vibration felt so good on his ass. Without even looking to see who was calling, he picked it up and answered it with soft pants between each words. "H-hello...*pants*.. This is A-ameri-*a-aah!* Ameri-cca.. speaking..."

Russia felt his already engorged length twitch at the sound of those breathy pants. He moaned loudly, laying back on the bed as a finger circled his entrance before slipping in. "Ah...o-oH! Alfr-red...I...I want you so bad,da? Mn! I want you inside me!" he groaned, hips bucking into his own finger.

"F-fuck! Ivan? B-babe? Is this you? Ohh f-fffuuuuckkk!" Only with the sound of his voice, his hand threw a tantrum as it started pumping him relentlessly and forcefully. He cried out louder for his Russian lover. "B-babe! F-florida! It's driving me insane! H-he wants to be inside you! A-aah!" He had his phone by his shoulder, holding it up as now both hands returns to give Florida a good time.

Russia turned his phone of speaker and let it fall to the bed, one hand going to his hard twitching monster while he added a second finger, hips bucking hard. "O-oohh Alfred...Mnn...my fingers arnt enough...I want it to be you...so hard and hot...Ahhn...Mnn..oh...t-three..nyet four! Even with four it isnt enough! AAH!" he cried, having slipped in two more fingers in hope it would be similar to Alfred's delicious state. His hand went up to pinch and tweak the hard nubs on his chest before slidding back down to his length. Oh he wanted it so bad, panting hard while gasping and moaning the other's name like a prayer.

The phone hurts his neck so he too had put it on speaker, now hearing Ivan's voice echo around his office. Just hearing how many fingers has his lover pushed into his tight ass entrance, all the recollection of their grandeur sexing played in his mind. It's as if Florida had some sort of photographic memory or something, remembering everything about the inner walls of the Russian and what spot could drive him off the edge. "O-oh Fuck! Ivan! Push it in deeper! Let me hear you find your sweet delicious spot! Moan for me, baby!" All the sound his lover made all over at the other side of the world, made him shiver up with pleasure, as if they were just in one room. Oh hell, how he wished they both were! "C-come on babe! Rub against yourself hard! A-ah!"

"A-aaahh! Alfred...almost...I..i cant..g-gonna...gonna cum...A..ahh..Amerika..." he moaned and shoved his fingers deeper, searching for that one spot that made him go crazy. When he found it Alfred knew, because the loud voice cracking scream of pleasure the Russian gave out showed it. Ivan jerked his hips hard as he felt that spot, screaming his lover's name as the pleasure took him, wave after wave of orgasm shooting from his length. The Russian saw red, white, and blue stars, it was incredible.

"OH GOD BABY YOU GOT IT!" With that loud shout and hearing how there was something creaking so hard, he thought it had to be the bed. His mind already imagining how the Russian looked on that bed. With just the mental image and the Russian's voice echoing inside his mind, already made the American fly up to his climax, seeds splattering upward onto his chest as if it was a geyser shooting up heated steam and water up in the sky. His head up on high, shouting Ivan's name like there was no tomorrow. If he had time to notice a few details in his surrounding, he could have heard squealing and loud thumps outside his office, a trail of blood coming inside the little crack under his door. It seems that there were some closet Yaoi fans in the Oval office. =3=

Russia collapsed, panting hard while listening to the American scream. He imagined what the man looked like and his hips bucked one last time, imagining the other cumming in him. Ivan moaned lowly. "O-ohh...Alfred...that was amazing...I just wish you were here so I could...k-kiss...you..." panting and eyes fall closed, feeling tired now.

America lay flat on his desk, feeling so uncomfortable with it being so hard and not soft and sad how there was no Russian next to him and cuddling him. He picked up the phone and now takes it out of the speaker, wanting to hear Ivan's voice on his ears now. That was the only way they felt closer. "Ivan... I want to kiss you so bad too..." He reaches down to take a bit of his cum off his chest and licks it. "M-man.. I miss your orgasm too... I wanna lick you clean..." He kept on panting. Now the blood flowing inside his room kept getting bigger in amount.

Russia moaned and mimicked the action, hand going down to scoop up his release. He placed it to his mouth and sucked noisily with a muffled groan. "Mnh...Alfred...I want to see you soon...I dont care where...I want you...when I next see you I am going to tackle you and force you to fuck me so hard YOU cant stand for a week...punisment for making me leave my book and cocoa...Nnn..." he broke off and finished cleaning his fingers of the mess, listening for Alfred's reaction to his words.

America sighs blissfully as he continues to taste his own essence, imagining it was Ivan's. "Oh baby~ you know that ain't a punishment for me at all. I will gladly and willingly take you and FUCK you senselessly." He relaxes on his back, now being able to breath again. Suddenly an idea popped in his mind. "Babe... If I do see you soon... I'm gonna get you something to make our love making a bit more intriguing, yeah? You up for that, babe?"

Russia flushed a bit and blinked curiously. "Da...that sounds interesting...I cannot wait~" he purred the last bit into the speaker, grinning in anticipation.

America grins when he hear the other agree. "Okay babe~ Get yourself ready then!" He smiles when suddenly he heard a beep by his phone. Huh? He looked at it to see that his battery was low and was about to die. Shit! "Ah! Ivan! I gotta go now though! My phone's about to die any time soon! So just know that I love you and I can't wait to see you! Mwah!" He kisses by the speaker and grins. "Bye hot stuff!"

Ivan smiled and said bye just before the call cut off. He purred and rolled on his side. The Russian was sticky and disheveled but he would clean up later. For now he let himself fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming the American dream~

America looked around his office. Man. He threw all his papers around. Shit! Those were all organized too! Aww man! That was when he noticed the forming blood out of his door. Quickly getting himself dressed up, he heads towards the door, not wanting to step on the blood. He looks out to see a couple of people fainted with bloody noses! What the hell happened!

* * *

><p>And that's it. Hoped you enjoyed it and if not...yeah.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is a bit of a kick in the face since you all probably thought this was an update. But I'm sorry to say its not.

EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT!

I have migrated to tumblr. I think its pretty easy to use and you don't have to be a member to go to my page and read.

: / / akai-tiger . tumblr

There is my new URL. Just delete the spaces. I made it just for my fanfics and stuff so yay. Thank you to everyone who was supportive and gave me suggestions. I love you all! It saddens me to leave fanfiction . net. but since they won't support what I write I just have to move on. Anyway. If you continue to read my stuff on tumblr thank you SO MUCH! Farewell for now guys.

P.S. - Currently putting all my fanfics up on the new site. Green Eyes will be the last one going up. a chapter at a time. But the newest chapter. And I promise this, will be up sometime today. So yay~ *runs away*

MORE EDIT OMGGGGG

Due to the fact that some people don't know how to use tumblr (agreed it can be annoying) I made a deviant art as well. I have a bit of trouble posting on deviantart though so I could end up updating the tumblr one long before I update the DA. Just warning. Here is my DA.

: / akai-tiger . deviantart (dot) com


End file.
